hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kosovo
Kosovo or Rita Licenat is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power.She represents the now-republic country of Kosovo. Apperance She has Green Eyes, White but somewhat Brown Skin and Light Brown hair. She has a tattoo located in her left shoulder, people can now identify her easily. Her tattoo usually reads: "NEWBORN". Personality Because of her independence being granted in 2008, she is considered as the youngest nation ever (despite her age,and many people just recognizing her as a part of Serbia). She always knows what is trending today. Whenever someone says (usually nations or Serbia do this) that she should just go back to Serbia, she always yells at them because she has always wanted independence and they never recognize it (however, in Russia's case, she kicks him in the crotch). She is also friendly, honest and smart, however, sly and cunning. She also has an incredible amount of strength. Relationships Serbia They have a strained relationship. Back when she was still a part of Serbia, he would always treat her unfairly and was always uncaring. This caused her drive to become an independent nation, no matter what happened to her or her people. Despite her independence granted in 2008, Serbia strongly opposed her independence and stated that she was still a part of Serbia. Both Serbia and Kosovo were actually shocked when Montenegro recognized Kosovo's independence. Albania She and Albania are close friends. Both have crushes on each other, but are too scared to admit it. Kosovo stated that back when she was still a part of Serbia, he was the only one who protected her from Serbia's abuse. When her independence was granted in 2008, he was one of the only countries to have recognized her independence first. Montenegro She is still quite suspicious about his recognition of her independence, but has opened up to him. She was actually quite shocked at first when she found out that he would be recognizing her independence; she probably knows about Serbia and Montenegro's relationship. Philippines and Spain She actually understands why the two would not recognize her independence, as the two still have peace talks with separatist (Philippines:Muslim Separatist; Spain:Basque Country,Galicia and Catalonia). Nevertheless, both Philippines and Spain would like to recognize her independence someday in the near future. Russia. She hates him. Whenever Russia ask her to be either become one with him or to go back to Serbia, she would always kick him in the balls. In 2014, Russia would later support the Annexation of Crimea and used Kosovo as reference, which would have made him a hypocrite. China Despite him not recognizing her, he is afraid of her, or more likely, frightened to death. He's afraid because she said that she would do very scary things to him, like cutting his ponytail or hog-tying him on a railroad track if he said she should go back to Serbia. Due to this, he is now careful of what he is about to say to her. Romania He doesn't recognize her as independent, and most likely never will. This later filled up her hatred to Romania, who she thought was nice enough to recognize her. Bulgaria She quite suspicious about him recognizing her. But all that he says to her is just to trust him completely. Bosnia She enjoys chatting with him, as he has lots of personality and he is quite kind and caring. He would recognize her as an independent country if he was not split in two with Republika Srpska, and he is one of the only countries that she doesn't hold anything against in the particular subject. Info *Her birthday is on Febuary 17.The day that Kosovo has granted independece from Serbia. *There are 103 nations recognising Kosovos' Independece *Her first name came from the British singer Rita Ora,who is born in Pristina,Kosovo.While her last name came from Lake Licenat. *It is stated by Russia that being kicked in the nuts by Kosovo is actually painful. *She had that tattoo on the day that the NEWBORN monument was unveiled,the reason why she got the nickname "NEWBORN". *She is quite suspicious of Bulgaria recognising her because he is friends with Romania. *She said that the song "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood reminded her of Serbia and Romania. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters